wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein Wiki:Bug policy
Notability * Clipping issues (i.e. items poking through one another) and typos are not notable. * All other bugs are notable. Brevity and clarity * Wherever possible, bugs should be re-written with brevity and clarity in mind. Where do bug reports belong? * Generally speaking, a bug belongs in the article of the bugged entity and nowhere else. E.g., chapter bugs belong on the chapter page and not on the character page. * Bugs that can be linked to a single entity should be listed at the bottom of said entity's page. * Bugs not specific to an entity (e.g. crashing on cell change) should be listed on the main bug page. * The main bug page should not contain duplicate listings from individual article pages. Entries should be moved to the appropriate page. Exploits * Exploits relating to a particular article should be mentioned briefly in the article but only be explained in detail on dedicated exploit pages. This is because so many of the exploit descriptions are so very long. * Exploits should not be listed on the main bugs pages, but they should be moved to the main exploits page. Using the template * Most bugs should be believed, but all NEW bugs must receive a tag so that the bugs can be tested for validity. * Bugs should not automatically be removed if the timer runs out, especially if they pertain to bugs involving quests or time specific events as these can be hard to reproduce in 1 try. Suspicious or unlikely-sounding bug reports should also be marked with the same template and removed if no verifications are forthcoming before the timer runs out. (Formerly the timer was set for 2 weeks, it has since been extended to 1 month, this is plenty of time for users to verify a bug.) * As a general rule, 10 tries is what you should aim for when attempting to replicate a bug. :Guideline for editing: Editors who can recognize or quickly test an unreproducible event should remove it. If you're unsure and the bug entry sounds iffy, that's when you use the verify template. Using the Sub-template * The verified subtemplate is to be placed on all bugs that were present in articles, excluding those marked with the verify or tag, before February 6th 2013. * The Verified tag should only be placed on bugs currently holding a verify tag if they have been verified by a second party. Editors should not apply the verified tag to bugs they have added themselves. Using the template *Almost all bugs occur on all platforms. When that is apparent, editors should go ahead and list all platforms via the template. *The few bugs which are specific to a platform, on multiple platforms should be marked only with the platform(s) appropriate. * It should be noted that the Platforms template, while great for identifying the specific system that the bug was discovered on, does not serve as automatic verification of its existence. Using the template * The platforms needed should be placed on all bugs lacking a platform that are available on multiple platforms (i.e. Xbox 360, PS3, PC). * Users should practice discretion with the template, for example the platforms needed tag should not be placed on bugs that have a sub-bullet which expresses a bug fix that directly denotes the console of origin. Workarounds and bug-fixes * Fixes and workarounds for pc users should be listed in an indented bullet below the bug they fix. It is acceptable as well to link to an appropriate section of the console commands article page. * Workarounds for console players tend to be quite verbose and should be reworded for brevity and clarity wherever possible. Layout for Game Bug Pages Game Bug pages have been sporadic and messy in the past. To correct this, future Game Bug pages should be conformed to the following layout: * Add-on-Specific Bugs ** This section should link to the individual Add-on Specific bug pages. Bugs that are applicable to the add-ons should not appear in the main game bug page. * General advice and notes ** This section should be composed of tips to go about handling bugs, and generally how they happen. * Using the console * Crashing, freezing and other hardware- or software-related issues * Physics engine glitches * Graphics glitches * Effect bug * Non-player character-specific bugs ** Should link you to the Characters Page * Location-specific bugs ** Should link the user to the Locations Page * Gameplay bugs ** Xbox 360 Only Bugs ** PS3 Only Bugs ** PC Only Bugs Add-on Specific Bug pages Add-on Specific pages should provide a detailed list of bugs that are present only in the DLC, and do not overlap with characters/quests/items/locations. Add-on Specific bug pages should appear in the following format: * Multi-platform * PC only * PS3 only * Xbox 360 only Category:Policies and guidelines